James Moriarty
Professor James Moriarty is a character from the Sherlock Holmes stories by Arthur Conan Doyle. He is a crime-lord in Victorian London; a genius who controls a good deal of the crime in the city. He is the archenemy of Sherlock Holmes, who described him as, the "Napoleon of crime." He only appears in one story by A.C. Doyle, The Final Problem, but he does appear in many other books, movies, television shows and video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hannibal Lecter vs James Moriarty (Completed) * James Moriarty vs. Joker (Abandoned) * James Moriarty vs. Shogo Makishima (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * L (Death Note) History Sherlock Holmes speaking in the story, The Final Problem. :He is a man of good birth and excellent education, endowed by nature with a phenomenal mathematical faculty. At the age of twenty-one he wrote a treatise upon the binomial theorem which has had a European vogue. On the strength of it, he won the mathematical chair at one of our smaller universities, and had, to all appearances, a most brilliant career before him. But the man had hereditary tendencies of the most diabolical kind. A criminal strain ran in his blood, which, instead of being modified, was increased and rendered infinitely more dangerous by his extraordinary mental powers. Dark rumours gathered round him in the University town, and eventually he was compelled to resign his chair and come down to London. He is the Napoleon of crime, Watson. He is the organiser of half that is evil and of nearly all that is undetected in this great city... Sherlock Holmes speaking in the story, The Valley of Fear. :But in calling Moriarty a criminal you are uttering libel in the eyes of the law—and there lie the glory and the wonder of it! The greatest schemer of all time, the organizer of every devilry, the controlling brain of the underworld, a brain which might have made or marred the destiny of nations—that's the man! But so aloof is he from general suspicion, so immune from criticism, so admirable in his management and self-effacement, that for those very words that you have uttered he could hale you to a court and emerge with your year's pension as a solatium for his wounded character. Is he not the celebrated author of The Dynamics of an Asteroid, a book which ascends to such rarefied heights of pure mathematics that it is said that there was no man in the scientific press capable of criticizing it? Is this a man to traduce? Foulmouthed doctor and slandered professor—such would be your respective roles! That's genius, Watson. Death Battle Info: Appearance Sherlock Holmes speaking in the story, The Final Problem. :He is extremely tall and thin, his forehead domes out in a white curve, and his two eyes are deeply sunken in this head. He is clean-shaven, pale, and ascetic-looking, retaining something of the professor in his features. His shoulders are rounded from much study, and his face protrudes forward, and is forever slowly oscillating from side to side in a curiously reptilian fashion. Abilities Sherlock Holmes speaking in the story, The Final Problem. :He is the Napoleon of crime, Watson. He is the organizer of half that is evil and of nearly all that is undetected in this great city. He is a genius, a philosopher, an abstract thinker. He has a brain of the first order. He sits motionless, like a spider in the center of its web, but that web has a thousand radiations, and he knows well every quiver of each of them. He does little himself. He only plans. But his agents are numerous and splendidly organized. Is there a crime to be done, a paper to be abstracted, we will say, a house to be rifled, a man to be removed -- the word is passed to the Professor, the matter is organized and carried out. The agent may be caught. In that case money is found for his bail or his defence. But the central power which uses the agent is never caught -- never so much as suspected. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Criminals Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Villains